Days Gone By
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Kurt brings his daughter to the pound to buy her first puppy, and he meets someone who changes his life forever.


"Days Gone By" (For lack of a better and more creative title)

* * *

><p>It was Ella's fourth birthday in three days, and Kurt had the perfect present idea for his daughter. He loved her more than anything, and he tried his very best to spoil her as much as he could. He always made sure that she remembered how much he loved her, too.<p>

So, on Saturday morning, her birthday, he woke her up gently and carried her to the car while she clung to him. She woke up a bit more when she was in her car seat and they started driving. "Daddy, where are we going?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her little fists.

Kurt smiled softly at her. "It's a surprise."

She yawned and leaned forward to poke his shoulder. "Daddy, you forgot to tell me happy birthday."

Kurt chuckled, reaching one hand back to hold hers while he drove. "How could I forget my baby girl's birthday? How old are you now? Six?" he teased.

"I'm four, daddy!" she giggled. "You're silly."

"I know, sweetheart," he smiled. "I know I am."

A few minutes later, they pulled up in the parking lot of the pound and Ella's eyes widened. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" she squealed. "Puppies are in there! Puppies! Can we go see them?"

Kurt's smile brightened as he got her out of her car seat, holding her hand while they walked towards the entrance. "Yes, we can see them. I'll even let you pick one out," he added, his heart warming when she grinned, her eyes sparkling, and hugged his leg.

"You're the best daddy ever!" she squealed.

"Happy birthday, Ella Bear," he said with a soft smile.

After that, she yanked him towards the door of the pound, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. "I hear puppies, daddy! They sound sad. Are we going to make them happy?"

Kurt picked her up and kissed her forehead before spinning her around and setting her down. She giggled happily. "We're at least going to make one of them happy. I know it'll be happy because it'll get to play with you every day and that'll make it the happiest puppy ever."

She grinned and pulled him inside the building, already looking around at the different dogs. Some were older, some were young or even newborns. Some were big, some were small. She grinned excitedly at them all but it was only when she got to a chocolate-brown beagle that she gasped and seemed to fall in love at first sight.

"Daddy! This one! This one!" she exclaimed, yanking on his hand. He knelt down beside her and smiled.

"He's a cutie," he told her, kissing her cheek. She giggled and dashed over the front desk but ran into something on the way. She looked up and saw a man with dark brown hair and kind eyes looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, sir!" she said politely, rushing back to her daddy. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.

Kurt scooped her up in his arms and looked at the man who was smiling at them. He held out his hand to Kurt and Kurt shook it with a smile, slightly in awe at how handsome the man was. And, _oh, _his _eyes…_

He could get lost in those eyes forever.

"Hi," the man said, smiling charmingly even while Kurt was just staring dumbly at him. "My name's Blaine. I can help you. Uh, you want Cocoa?" he asked, nodding towards the dog that Ella had started talking excitedly to.

Kurt nodded, smiling maybe a little too brightly. "Yeah. It's her birthday and she's been asking for a dog, so…"

"Say no more," Blaine grinned, causing butterflies to flutter inside Kurt's stomach. "I'll just get him out and—"

He was cut off when Kurt's legs were suddenly being knocked out by an excited puppy and Blaine rushed forward to catch him, not letting him fall to the ground. Kurt gasped softly and blushed as Blaine's hands lingered on his shoulders after helping him stand up. "Uh… I—sorry about that…"

"It's fine," Blaine assured, smiling again. He still hadn't made a move to step away from Kurt and his hands were still resting comfortably on Kurt's shoulders. "I forgot I was supposed to fix the lock on Cocoa's cage today, so he just… got out." He chuckled and finally did move away to pet the excited beagle that had jumped up on his leg. He grinned down at the pup and rubbed his ears. "Huh? You're a sneaky little one, aren't you? These nice people don't know what they're getting into taking you home."

Kurt watched Blaine and something in his chest constricted happily and he couldn't help but smile. "He's perfect," he told Blaine, who turned to him with a grin.

"Great. So let's get the paperwork filled out and you'll be good to go." For the next twenty minutes, Blaine helped Kurt fill out all the necessary paperwork and then Kurt paid for the dog and a kennel. Then they were ready to head out, but Kurt realized that he didn't want to leave yet. "Uh, is there something you need?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt with an amused smile.

Kurt blushed and bit his lip, nodding. "U-Um… yes. Well… I was wondering… I know we just met and you only know my name because it was on the paperwork and I kind of fell on you but—"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off gently, smiling.

"I just thought that—"

"_Kurt_," Blaine repeated, finally catching Kurt's attention. Kurt flushed an even deeper shade of red and went quiet immediately. "Yes."

"But I didn't—"

"No, but I can tell you're having a bit of trouble finding words right now, so I'll just make it easier for you. Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Kurt wanted to scoff at how confident Blaine was in his assumptions, but he couldn't because Blaine was exactly right. Of course, he was just going to ask for Blaine's number since it'd been a _long _time since he'd had the courage to actually ask someone out, but a date was so much better. His heart fluttered happily and he grinned. "Great. I'll just, uh…" He quickly pulled a paper off the notepad on the desk and scribbled his name and number down onto it. "Call me."

"I will," Blaine promised, grinning as well and taking the paper. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt. I hope to see you again soon?"

"You're the one who has my number," Kurt said with a soft laugh. "All you have to do is call."

"Daddy! Let's go! I'm sleepy and Cocoa is sleepy and we have to go home." Kurt laughed fondly as Ella tugged on his hand. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed both of her cheeks. "Muah! Okay, sleepy head. Let's go. Say goodbye to Blaine, Ella."

"Bye, Blaine! Sorry you didn't get to kiss my daddy!" she called, giggling when he scolded her lightly under his breath. "Sorry, daddy. Maybe he'll kiss you next time."

"Okay!" Kurt laughed, blushing to his roots while Blaine just grinned at him. "We'll see you later. Thanks again."

"I'll call you!" Blaine called as they were walking out the door with their new addition to the family.

As he thought about how Cocoa would fit in with their little family, he found himself thinking that _he _wanted to become the newest addition to the Hummel family. He could definitely get used to the idea.

He sent Kurt a quick text, practically giddy with the excitement of a promised date.

_Tell Ella I said happy birthday :) I hope to see you soon. :* –Blaine _

As it turned out, he saw him later that day when Kurt returned, having "accidentally" forgotten to buy dog food.

And they saw each other almost every day after that.

Six months later, they said "I love you."

A month after that, all of Blaine's belongings found themselves being moved into Kurt and Ella's two-bedroom apartment.

Two months after that, Kurt proposed, even though Blaine likes to say that he was going to and Kurt just beat him to it. He'd never admit it, but he was glad that Kurt beat him to it.

Two months after that, because neither of them could wait any longer, they were married. They said their vows and Kurt cried. Then Blaine cried when Kurt sang "Perfect" by P!nk at the reception, just for Blaine.

One month after that, Ella called Blaine "daddy" for the first time, and she couldn't understand why one of her daddies was crying and the other was laughing. Blaine was so touched and Kurt was giggling at his husband's adorableness.

But no matter how much time passed, not a day went by when they didn't end the night with a kiss and a shared "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG IT'S SO FLUFFY! I just had to get this out of my system before I forgot it. Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
